Star Sonic Assault
by BabySonikku20
Summary: A war rages on from above Mobius, which is soon intrrupted by an invasion of Aparoids, Fox manages to save Sonic from this sudden attack, leaving Mobius under seige, now, Sonic joins Fox in an epic adventure in the Lylat System, to fight off the Aparoids.
1. Chapter 1: The Planet Mobius

Star Sonic Assault Chapter 1:  
The Planet, Mobius.

WOOSH! BANG!! The war above the peaceful planet, Mobius, raged on.

On one side, there was the Cornirien Fleet. On the other Andrew Onkeny's space army.  
"There it is!" shouted the captain. "Onkeny's flagship!"  
"Let's get in there and take him down once and for all!"  
The Rebellion's ships and fighters tried to get close to the flagship, but his army just wouldn't allow them to pass.  
"Sir! We can't get any closer!"  
"Dang that Onkeny! We need help! Call the Starfox Team!"  
"Yes sir…hey…what's that?!"  
"Huh? What in the world?!"

Suddenly, a golden, glowing silhouette shot out of the planet's atmosphere and broke through one of Onkeny's army aircraft. Then another and then another.  
"Is…that thing helping us?"  
"Sir. Team Starfox is here."  
"Good."  
A green circular portal appeared in the spatial abyss and a giant ship came out of it.  
It was the Great Fox.

Fox and his crew were anxious to get out into the battle.  
"Yes! I can tell this is going to be really fun!" shouted Falco, stretching his arms.  
"Ya, me too! I can't wait to get out there!" agreed Slippy.  
"Remember guys, it's not going to be all fun and games, and we've got a mission here got it?" reminded Fox.  
"Oh…right…" sighed Flippy.  
"Star Fox Team, are you there?" asked the commander, talking over the communicating radio.  
"Ya."  
"As you already know, Onkeny has been trying to gain control of this newly discovered planet for a while, and we've been trying to stop him. We need your help."  
"Understood, we're ready." Answered Peppy the pilot of the ship.  
"But, I must warn you." Continued the commander.  
Everybody paid close attention.  
"A strange creature arrived from out of this planet and started destroying Onkeny's and OUR ships."  
"It must be trying to protect the planet." Suggested Krystal.  
"Hey! Doesn't the jerk realize that we are trying to help him?!" hollered Falco.  
"We've been trying to contact this creature, but we cannot reach the planet because Onkeny has our fleet pinned into a fight.  
"So, what are we supossed to do?" asked Fox.  
"I want you to get out there and let that destructive dog out there know that we are not the enemy here."  
"Understood." Said Fox.  
He turned to his fellow crewmates and nodded his head.  
"Ok team, let's MOVE OUT!"

~~

BANG!!! Another ship exploded as the golden light hovered above his planet. He turned around and saw four new space ships coming after him, but they didn't look like the others at all.  
"Huh? Who are these new guys?" he asked himself.

"Look, there he is!" said Slippy in his Arwing.  
"Alright, Let's see if we can…oh no." said Fox.  
"What?" asked Krystal.  
"Onkeny's flagship is heading towards him!" he answered.

"Great, who's this joker?"  
Onkeny's flagship came close to the golden light.  
"Grab that dog. His power can be of use to me!!" demanded Onkeny.  
Suddenly, a laser shot and the golden light and surrounded him.  
"W-What the—AHHH!"  
The laser zapped him until he fainted and the laser brought him back in.  
"No!" cried Fox.  
"Hahahaha!" laughed Onkeny.  
The flagship turned around and headed towards the planet.  
"What is that ape going to do with that thing?!" shouted Falco.  
"I don't know, but you had better follow him!" answered Peppy on the intercom.  
"We can't let him take control of this planet!" said Krystal.  
"Everyone, move in!" shouted Fox.

~~

The Arwings were plummeting through the atmosphere of the planet, Mobius.  
"Fox, when you come out of the atmosphere, be careful ok? We haven't checked this planet out yet, so we don't know what kind of creatures live there." said Peppy's voice over Fox's intercom.  
"Understood." He answered him.  
"Don't worry about us, Gramps." Said Falco with confidence.  
"We're getting closer to the ground." Said Slippy almost excited.  
"That poor creature. What's Onkeny going to do with it?" wondered Krystal.  
"We'll know when we find him." Answered Fox.

~~

"Huh?…Wh…Where am I?"  
The blue hedgehog sat up and looked around, but he couldn't see much because the light was so dim.  
He saw objects slightly shining in the dark, all different colors.  
The hedgehog picked one up and instantly knew what it was.  
"The chaos emeralds are still with me, that means whatever has me trapped in here doesn't have them, but it also means I can't alter into my super form for a while…"  
He stood up to gather up all the emeralds, but he didn't get far.  
"Huh? Why won't my left foot move any further? If only I could see better."  
He bent down to feel around his foot and realized that he was chained to the floor.  
"Oh boy, this isn't good."

~~

"Hey guys, check this out!" exclaimed Slippy.  
"Woah! It looks like some kind of base!" Assumed Falco.  
"It's enormous!" cried Krystal.  
"Did Onkeny build this place?" asked Slippy.  
"I don't think anybody could build this fast. My guess is that this was already here." Answered Falco.  
"Don't look now, but I think they've spotted us." Said Fox.  
He was right. Missiles were coming from the base and right at them.  
They turned their Arwings in a direction to dodge the missiles.  
"Woah. Look out!" called Slippy.  
"Here comes some fighters." Said Falco.  
"Those fighters don't have any pilots…" Krystal noticed that the fighter planes were remote controlled.  
"It looks like this planet is up to date with their technology." Figured Fox.  
"Fox! You have some fighters on your tail!" shouted Falco.  
Fox's Arwing made a flip in the air, making the fighters pass him. Now, he was chasing them.  
"We don't have time for these fighters, we need to find Onkeny." Reminded Krystal.  
"Oh. Right. Come on guys." Said Fox. "Use your boosts to get away."  
"Right!"  
They flipped on their boost engines and quickly got away.  
The remote controlled fighters soon gave up on the chase and returned to the base.

"I see him! It's Onkeny!" shouted Krystal.  
Onkeny's flagship was just right in front of them.  
"Onkeny! Give up, you ape!" called out Fox.  
"Think you've got me eh? I'll show you!" shouted Onkeny.

Suddenly, the flagship started changing!

The floor started shaking.  
"Huh? What's going on?! An earthquake?!" exclaimed the blue hedgehog.  
Then, a strange machine rose up around him, isolating him.  
"Not again!" he shouted. "I have to get out of here!"  
But he couldn't escape.  
Then, the walls around him opened up to reveal the outside.

Onkeny's flagship was no longer a flagship, in fact, it was more like a transformer! It split into three different parts. On the right, was one arm, on the left side was one arm, and the middle was the head, it looked a transformer version of Onkeny.  
"Woah! It transformed!" cried Slippy in astonishment.  
"And that's not all!" said Onkeny. When he spoke, the robots mouth moved.  
Krystal noticed that there was something right under the robot, something that looked like a glass box with something inside.  
"Fox! Look down there!" she shouted.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"It must be that thing that Onkeny captured!" guessed Slippy.  
The hedgehog was inside, trapped within a machine, struggling to get out.  
"Wait a minute, wasn't that thing golden before?" wondered Falco.  
"Say hello to my new energy supply! Hahahahahaha!" shouted Onkeny.  
"Let it go!" demanded Krystal.  
"I don't think so." Answered Onkeny. "His power will help me defeat you once and for ALL!"

The isolated room started glowing around him as a familiar sensation entered through the hedgehog's blood stream. The longer it stayed, the more painful it became for him.  
"AHHHHH!!!!!"  
Electricity went through the weird machine and went up into the robot, causing its arms to become mobile.  
"AHHH!!!"

"Yes! It works!" shouted Onkeny, filled with pride.  
"That machine is draining its energy!" cried Krystal.  
"Then let's take out this heap of metal already!" shouted Falco.  
"Right. Ok team, attack!" shouted Fox.

The Robot's arms swung at the Arwings, but they dodged and shot lasers at the robot, trying not to hit the glass box underneath it.  
"The lasers aren't doing any damage." Said Slippy.  
"There has to be a weak spot! There always is!" said Krystal.  
"Wait a minute, look closely at the palms of the hands." Said Fox.  
They saw a large blue spot at the middle of the palm.  
"That must be it's weak point."  
"Try hitting that part with your laser blasters."  
"Right!"  
The arms lunged at them again, this time, one hit Falco.  
"Ah!"  
"Are you ok Falco?" asked Fox.  
"Ya, I'm good!" he answered. "I'm going to pay him back the favor."  
Falco shot at the palm and it hit the blue spot. The spot turned red and the arm became immobilized.  
"All right!"  
"Great shot Falco!" shouted Fox.  
"What can I say? I'm a good aim!" he gloated.  
"NOOO!!!" cried Onkeny.  
"Now for the right arm!" shouted Slippy.  
"You can't defeat me!" shouted Onkeny.  
"I am the one and only heir to the great Andross! Andrew Onkeny!!"

Suddenly, a large beam came out of nowhere and hit the robot and it exploded!  
"UNCLE ANDROSS!!!" cried Onkeny.  
"Huh? What just happened?! We didn't hit it." Exclaim Fox.  
"F-Fox! Look up there!" cried Slippy.  
A weird, giant object came hurling down out of the sky and opened up to reveal a blue and purple butterfly, well, something that looked like a butterfly anyway.  
As the thing flapped it's wings, you could hear screeching and creaking metallic sounds.  
"What in the world is that thing?" wondered Falco, amazed.  
"Such strange thought patterns…" said Krystal.  
The strange thing released another beam that was aimed at them, but missed.  
"Woah! Whatever it is, it's not friendly!" exclaimed Falco.  
"We have no choice but to take it out!" shouted Fox.

The blue hedgehog rose from all the rubble that was once Onkeny's flagship.  
"Ouch…that's going to hurt for a while…" he said to himself as he held his hand to his head.  
He looked up and saw the strange butterfly thing.  
"Man, things today just keep getting weirder and weirder by the minute…huh?"  
He looked the other way and noticed the four ships he saw earlier when he was up in space.  
"Did those guys just…save me…?"  
The butterfly then took off, and so did the Arwings. They were about to have a battle.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted the hedgehog.  
He got up and started running after them, and at an alarming speed as well.  
"I want to watch this fight."

"Ok Krystal, where's it weak point?" asked Falco.  
"How should I know?" she asked him back  
"We'll all aim at different points of its body ok?" said Fox.  
"Ok."  
"Slippy, aim for it's head, Falco, aim for it's body, Krystal, aim for it's wings, and I'll aim for it's mouth."  
They all took their positions, dodging the monster's attacks and firing their lasers at it.  
The only place it took damage was on its wings.  
"Krystal! You found it's weak point!" shouted Fox.  
The monster fired at Krystal and hit her left wing.  
"Ahh!"  
"Are you ok Krytsal?!" asked Slippy.  
"I'm ok, but my arwing isn't, I have to land! Sorry guys."  
Krystal slowly descended to the ground and landed.

Looks like we need to finish this without her…" said Falco.  
"Start shooting at its wings!" shouted Fox.  
"Right."  
They all fired at the wings and one by one, the wings broke.  
"All right! …Huh?" said Slippy.  
"Whoa! What's it doing?!" shouted Falco.  
The monster shot its beam at the ground and formed a circle.  
"It's causing the ground to explode!" cried Slippy.

"WHOA!" the hedgehog stopped in his tracks. He couldn't go any further because the ground exploded.  
"What's going on?!"  
Suddenly, the monster raised its beam up and the broken pieces of ground rose up with it, flinging giant chunks into the sky.  
"Looks like this is my ride into the air!" the hedgehog laughed as he jumped up onto one of the earth chunks.  
It shot up into the sky.  
"WOOHOO!!"

"Look out!" cried Slippy.  
"That thing is trying to hit us with giant boulders!" shouted Falco.  
"I'll try to fly in for a direct attack." Said Fox.  
"Ok!"  
Fox tried, but the chunks of ground in the air kept coming down at them, making it hard to dodge and aim at the same time.  
"Grr! I can't get any closer!"

The hedgehog blew a whistle as he watch the helpless pilots. He was standing on a large rock that was still high up in the sky.  
"Boy, it looks like they could use some help. Well…"  
He struck a pose and lifted his finger in the air.  
"…Sonic the hedgehog ALWAYS returns the favor, and that's what he…I mean…I plan to do!!"  
Sonic then leaped into the air and curled up into a ball, forcing himself down and broke through a boulder.

"Whoa! That rock almost hit me!" shouted Slippy. "But it crumbled!"  
"How in the world did that happen?" wondered Falco.  
"It must've been him!" shouted Fox.  
He noticed that Sonic was breaking through the chunks of ground and rock.  
"Wow! He's fast!" exclaimed Slippy.  
"He should think about joining us…" said Falco.

"Well, that takes care of the boulders." Said Sonic, clapping his hands together to get the dirt off his gloves.  
"Now…for the butterfly freak!"  
He turned his attention to the monster and ran up to it.

The monster began to charge up for a GIANT LASER BEAM ATTACK!  
"Uh Oh! This is it!!" cried Slippy, covering his eyes.  
The monster was about to release when something went right through it, then again, then again!  
The thing came hurling down and crashed into the ground and exploded.

~~

"Mission accomplished. Now, let's get Krystal and head back to the Great Fox." Said Fox.  
"Huh? What's that over there?" asked Falco.  
"Huh?"  
Fox and the others saw what looked like a large, purple, glass shard on the ground in the monster's shattered corpse.  
"What's that?" asked Fox.  
"That's a…I don't believe what I'm seeing! That's a core memory! Fox! You have to get that!" said Peppy over the intercom.  
"Really? Ok then." Fox descended to the ground and got out of his arwing.  
He walked over to the core memory and picked it up.

"Ugh…ouch…" Fox heard a muffled sound.  
Suddenly, a head popped out of the monster's robotic- like body.  
"Ow…why am I always the one who goes down with the robot?"  
Fox ran over to the blue hedgehog and helped him to his feet.  
"Are you ok?" he asked him.  
"Uh…ya…I'm ok…I think…" Sonic answered him weakly.  
"I saw what you did, thanks." Said Fox.  
"No problem. It's what I always do…OW!!"  
Sonic grabbed his arm and bellowed in pain.  
"Hey, your arm is bleeding!" said Fox. "We should get you back to our ship."  
"No, I'll be fine! It's only bleeding a little bit! …Huh? Oh no! Where are the emeralds?!"  
Sonic looked around, but the chaos emeralds were nowhere in sight.  
"FOX!!" cried Slippy.  
Fox and Sonic looked up and in the sky, there were many more monsters that looked just like the last one, and they were mad!  
"Oh no…Fox! Get out of there! Falco, get Krystal and take her back!" shouted Peppy.  
"Right!" said Falco, not wanting to argue.  
"Listen, you have to come with us!" shouted Fox.  
"NO WAY!! I have to stay here! I can handle these bugs!" Sonic protested.  
"Not when you're injured like this! If you stay and fight, you'll die!"  
Sonic thought about that for a moment. He was right, and Sonic knew it.  
"…Alright…" he said sadly.  
Sonic left with Fox back to the arwing and soon, they all left…

…leaving Mobius to become invaded.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Member

Sonic opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling above him.  
"Ouch…my arm…my head hurts too…what happened? …Oh, that's right…I'm in a giant ship." He said to himself, trying to be a little funny.  
Sonic then noticed he was on something that looked like a hospital bed.  
He tried to get up, but his arms wouldn't move.  
"Ah, crap. I've been immobilized." He sighed.

Then, the door opened and Fox and his friends came in.  
"Hey, you're awake. So, how are you feeling?" asked Fox.  
"Ya. Except for the fact that I'm tied to a bed with an IV in my arm." He cracked.  
"That's not an IV, that's R.O.B, giving you a shot." Said Falco.  
"Who's R.O.B?" asked Sonic.  
He looked to his side and he saw a robot that was sticking a needle in his arm.  
"AHH! I didn't see him there! What's he doing?!"  
"He's giving you an antibiotic. Your arm got a bad infection a couple hours ago." Answered Krystal.

"How long have I been zonked out?"  
"4 hours! Boy! Can this guy sleep!" exclaimed Slippy.  
R.O.B took the needle out of Sonics arm, causing Sonic to yelp.  
"Ouch!"  
R.O.B then bandaged the wound.  
"ANTIBIOTIC PROCESS IS COMPLETE. YOU MAY NOW GET UP." Said R.O.B.  
The straps around Sonics arms released and he stood up and stretched.  
"Alright! I'm feeling much better! Now, can you get me back to my planet?"

Suddenly, they all fell silent. Then, Peppy's voice came over the speakers.  
"Guys, come to the main room, General Pepper has contacted us and wants to speak with us immediately!"

~~

Soon, everybody, even Sonic, showed up at the main room, where Peppy was talking with General Pepper, over a video screen.  
Pepper was a hound dog that was dressed up as a general, which, of course, he was one.  
"Members of StarFox. I'm afraid that the Lylat System is in grave danger." He said.  
"How do you know this for certain?" asked Fox.  
"Trust me, we know. My good friend, Beltino, will explain the situation to you."  
General Pepper left the screen, and Beltino, a frog like Slippy, came.  
"Hello again." He said.  
"Dad? What are you doing with the general?" asked Slippy.  
"Well, I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm the Research Director."  
"Really? You never told me!"

"Oh? Who's this young man?" asked Beltino, looking at Sonic.  
"That reminds me, we don't even know your name." Said Fox.  
"And I don't know yours either."  
"Well, my name is Fox McCloud, and these are my friends, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, R.O.B, and Krystal."  
"It's nice to meet all of you! My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
"Why do they call you Sonic?" asked Krystal.  
"Because I can run really fast. I'll give you a demonstration later."

"Nice to meet you Sonic, now, if I may continue, Fox, the enemy that you faced earlier was none other than an aparoid."  
"Aparoid?"  
"Yes. An Aparoid. 17 years ago, an entire Cornirean fleet was destroyed by just ONE Aparoid!" said Bentino.  
"Then, what I don't understand is how Sonic here was able to destroy the aparoid with just a couple hits, and with no weapons." Said Peppy.  
"Well, it wasn't just me, Fox and the others got to it before I did." Said Sonic.

"Aparoids were well known for invading nearby planets in their system, but they've returned to ours." Said Beltino.  
"That's why I have to get back to my world!" shouted Sonic. "We can fight off these aparoids!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Sonic." Answered Peppy sadly.  
"So, what are you saying? That my friends are already dead?!"  
"It's possible…nobody can survive a whole army of aparoids…" said Beltino.  
"YOU'RE WRONG!!! My friends are strong!"  
"Unfortunately, Sonic, you're planet is only the first to be invaded. If we don't stop them, many more planets will fall." Said Peppy.

Sonic looked down at the ground. He knew that Peppy was right, and that he was being selfish. But, he kept his hopes held high, he was sure that Knuckles and Shadow were holding off the aparoids for as long as they can, and the others were probably doing all that they can do as well. Sonic knew that they would be able to survive until he returned.  
"You're right…Ok! I'm going to help you!"  
"That's the spirit, Sonic!" shouted Peppy.

"We are currently doing experiments on the core memory you found and we discovered a lot of good information. But, we cannot get any more because it is not a WHOLE core memory." Finished Beltino.  
"So, what you mean is that you want us to find a whole core memory for you?" asked Fox.  
"Yes."

General Pepper came on the screen again.  
"We have received a distress signal from the Katina Outpost. We suspect that those aparoids are involved."  
"Hmm…I guess we'll have to go down there and find out who sent the distress signal." Said Sonic.  
"That's exactly what I was going to ask you to do." Said the General.  
"No problem." Said Fox.  
"Good luck." And with that, the screen shut off.  
"I'll go down to the surface and find that distress signal while Krystal, Falco, and Slippy cover me from the skies."  
"I'll come with you, Fox." Said Sonic.  
"Are you sure you're well enough, Sonic?"  
"You bet! I've had much worse than this."  
"Ok then, let's head on down to Katina!"

~~

The arwings were headed towards the Katina Outpost. Almost the entire planet itself was a big dessert with few plants.  
Sonic was riding on Fox's arwing while the rest were piloting.  
"Wow. It's a good thing that you can breathe in space, Sonic!" exclaimed Slippy.  
"Ya, I guess." Replied Sonic.  
"By the way, Sonic, how many adventures have you been on?" asked Krystal.

"Ah, I've lost count, but I can name a few. Once, I fought a giant, ancient, water monster, then, I prevented a giant space colony from colliding with the earth, alongside my rival, Shadow. And I once saved an Arabian world from disappearing, and I…well…nothing after that…I guess…"  
"Really? Nothing else?" asked Krystal.  
"Top Secret eh?" figured Falco.  
"You can call it that."

"There it is! Katina Outpost." Said Fox.  
Fox and Sonic landed right outside the empty outpost. Fox left his arwing while Sonic just hopped off.  
"Ok, so now what?" asked Sonic.  
Fox switched on his communicating device and spoke in it.  
"This is Fox speaking, Sonic and I are about to enter the base."  
"Let's get this over with." Said Sonic, willingly.  
They made their way to the front door, which was wide open and surprisingly welcoming.

Sonic was the first to enter and Fox followed.  
"Hmm…wait a minute Sonic."  
"What's up?"  
"Something's not right here…this door is usually closed."  
"So what? C'mon."  
Sonic started running, but then, he stepped on something that looked like a trigger.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them!

"Shoot!" shouted Sonic. "A trap!"  
"I knew something didn't feel right!" said Fox.  
"…He told you so, Sonic…" Sonic said to himself as he slapped his hand to his forehead. "I have to start being more cautious."  
Fox turned around and noticed that they were surrounded by aparoids! These aparoids were different, however. They looked more like spiders than butterflies.

"Fox! What's going on down there?" asked Peppy, on Fox's wrist communicating device.  
Sonic grabbed Fox's arm and spoke into the device.  
"Uh…we'll have to get back to you later. Right now, we've got some bugs to squash!"

**Star Sonic Assault Chapter 2** by ~pichulover20

Star Sonic Assault Chapter 2: A New Member.   
  
Sonic opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling above him. "Ouch…my arm…my head hurts too…what happened? …Oh, that's right…I'm in a giant ship." He said to himself, trying to be a little funny. Sonic then noticed he was on something that looked like a hospital bed. He tried to get up, but his arms wouldn't move. "Ah, crap. I've been immobilized." He sighed. Then, the door opened and Fox and his friends came in. "Hey, you're awake. So, how are you feeling?" asked

Drag and Drop to Collect

Top of Form

**Delete Deviation**

Why are you deleting this deviation?

Bottom of Form


End file.
